The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of coleus, botanically known as Solenostemon sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCOL023’.
‘SAKCOL023’ originated from the open pollination of 8 unpatented proprietary lines crossed pollinated in October 2014 in Kakegawa, Japan. The breeder put breeding materials ‘14P-202’, ‘14P-203’, ‘14P-205’, ‘14P-210’, ‘14P-211’, ‘14P-212’, ‘14F-19’, and ‘14F-20-2’ in a cage. Bees then crossed them at random. The breeder harvested 1,200 seeds from ‘14P-211’. These seeds were composed of hybrid seeds and self-pollinated seeds.
The seeds obtained from the ‘14P-211’ plant were sown and a single plant selection designated ‘L2015-CO258’ was selected for its multicolored leaf pattern with a bright rose foliage with dark burgundy blotches and venation, and green margins with mounding plant habit with small leaves. The breeder confirmed that ‘L2015-CO258’ was fixed and stable. ‘L2015-CO258’ was subsequently named ‘SAKCOL023’.
The new plant was first asexually propagated from October 2015 to April 2016 in Japan and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings for almost three years in Japan. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by vegetative cuttings.
‘SAKCOL023’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.